


Two Wolves

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Beasthood, Death, Kissing, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Djura and Edwin many years after Ash & Blood.





	Two Wolves

Djura and Edwin had spent many long years together. They no longer had to protect the beasts of old Yharnam seeing as most had died off from old age. Together they sat watching the sunset on top of the tower, Edwin gave Djura a kiss on the cheek. His hair had turned silver and he had deep set wrinkles, but he still had that kind smile. Djura kissed him back and sighed happily.

As the year wore on Djura saw the gradual changes in his partner, slowly but surely he was becoming a beast. He gave him antidotes and whatever medicine he could, but he could only slow it, not stop it. One night as they lay in bed Edwin he felt a strange ache in his chest. He sensed something was wrong, he knew time was running out. Slowly and sluggishly he got out of bed. As silently as he could manage he crossed the hall to Djura's room. The old hunter was fast asleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed Edwin gently kissed Djura's cheek, then taking off his ring he placed it on Djura's finger.

With a final farewell Edwin left the tower and went to the courtyard. Djura frantically searched the tower that morning when he woke to find Edwin gone. Scaling the ladder, joints aching all the way, he went up top. Looking down into the courtyard he saw a massive, shaggy, graying wolf. Djura knelt at the edge, tears flowing freely as he realized what had happened. The wolf appeared to share his sorrow, letting out a long mournful howl.

Months passed, Djura was heartbroken, but he still continued his nightly vigil on top of the tower. Feeling tired he laid down on the rooftop and watched the moon overhead. As he drifted off he failed to notice Edwin scaling up the outside ladder, he only woke when Edwin gently started nudging him with his muzzle. Djura was frozen in place, not daring to move for fear of being eaten. But instead Edwin gave a whimper followed by a lick to the face. 

Edwin still remembered Djura, but not much else. He had scaled the ladder because he sensed something wrong. All he knew was he had to protect this person. Djura calmed down and gently started petting him when he saw that he wasn't going to hurt him. He still felt so tired he thought as Edwin curled up at his side he rested his head on Djura's chest.

Djura patted his head as he drifted off again. After some time Edwin sat up and started crying and howling, he nudged at Djura but he wouldn't stir. Even as a beast Edwin realized what had happened. That night long sorrowful howls could be heard all the way in central Yharnam. When dawn finally neared Edwin laid down next to Djura protectively, he decided it was time to rest.

A few years later the good hunter entered Old Yharnam. An eerie silence filled the air, there were no warning calls, the rusty gatling on top of the tower stayed silent. As the hunter climbed the clock tower's outside ladder he was met with a sad sight. Two skeletons lie on top of the tower, one was a hunter in ragged, frayed, gear. The other was a werewolf lying on top of him as if he was guarding the hunter. The hunter knelt in silent prayer for them and departed with tears in their eyes. He had no wish to disturb their final resting place.


End file.
